La dernière bataille
by Lili76
Summary: Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Loyauté. Ecrire sur une organisation. Ils sont un groupe parce qu'ensemble ils sont plus forts que seuls. Ils sont le symbole de la liberté, de leur destin, de leur avenir. Ils sont décidés à aller jusqu'au bout, quelqu'en soient les conséquences. Après tout... Ils sont ensemble.


**Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Loyauté.**  
 **Ecrire sur une organisation**

* * *

Au commencement, ils s'étaient retrouvés parce qu'ils étaient perdus.  
Ils avaient peur, ils se sentaient abandonnés.  
Ils n'étaient que des enfants, pris dans une guerre sans merci. Et même si leurs parents voulaient les préserver, ils étaient déjà parti pris.

Las d'être éconduits, las d'être protégés, ils avaient décidé de prendre leur destin en main.

Au début, ça avait été un petit groupe proche d'Harry Potter. Un rassemblement pour se rassurer. Pour avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose. Harry voulait qu'ils apprennent des sorts pour se défendre. Il voulait que ses amis ne soient plus démunis face au danger.

Et il leur avait appris ce qu'il savait. La rumeur avait fait son travail et de plus en plus de monde venait le voir pour apprendre. Ils voulaient prendre leur destin en main.

Quelque part, leur implication rassura Harry. Il se sentait rassuré de savoir que s'il n'était pas là, ils ne seraient pas démunis sans lui.

La salle pleine d'élèves l'écoutant leur apprendre les défenses contre les forces du mal lui réchauffa le cœur plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Il les avait nommé l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais au fond, ils ne combattaient pas pour quelqu'un. Ils combattaient pour la liberté. Leur liberté. Leur nom était un pied de nez au ministère corrompu, une façon de reprendre le contrôle de la situation...

Leur groupe aurait pu se dissoudre quand les fondateurs étaient partis à la chasse aux horcruxes. L'armée avait accompli sa mission - former leurs amis à pouvoir se battre en cas d'attaque - et elle n'avait plus vraiment de raison d'être.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas grand chose de plus, coincés à Poudlard, leur école maintenant sous le joug de Voldemort.

Mais loin de disparaître, l'armée de Dumbledore se reforma sous l'impulsion de Neville, Ginny et Luna. Les trois meneurs les plus improbables qui soit.  
Et à la surprise générale, ils eurent du succès.  
Ils étaient les voix qui s'élevaient contre Voldemort. L'espoir qu'ils pourrait enfin voir la fin de cette guerre interminable dont ils avaient entendu parler toute leur vie.

Les enfants de Poudlard, l'avenir du monde sorcier, prenaient conscience qu'ils allaient devoir se battre pour leur futur. Ces mêmes enfants qui avaient brutalement perdu leur insouciance et leur innocence. Ils n'avaient pas demandé à leurs parents, ils n'avaient même pas informé leur parents de leurs décisions. Ils agissaient tout simplement.

Ils prenaient conscience qu'ensemble, quelque soit leur maison, ils pouvaient changer les choses. Ils pouvaient agir pour aider Harry Potter. Leur ami, celui qui depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique avait pris tout les risques, méritait leur assistance.  
Ils savaient qu'Harry avait quitté Poudlard pour les protéger et pour remplir une mystérieuse mission pour vaincre Voldemort. La dernière mission confiée par Dumbledore avant sa mort.

Alors, ils avaient pris les choses en main. D'un commun accord.

La renaissance de l'Armée de Dumbledore se fit sous l'impulsion d'élèves prêts à en découdre et non plus d'élèves apeurés comme la première fois.

Ils avaient compris qu'ensemble ils étaient plus forts.

Ils s'entraînaient sans relâche, s'organisaient. Cachaient les élèves en danger. Leurs camarades nés-moldus qu'ils connaissaient depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard.  
Soudain, la haine de certains prenait un tout autre sens, puisqu'elle devenait affreusement réelle en touchant des gens qu'ils côtoyaient et qu'ils appréciaient.

Ensemble, ils prenaient leur destin en main.  
Et le jour de la grande bataille de Poudlard, ils étaient tous prêts.  
Effrayés mais décidés. Ils prirent place sur le champ de bataille, prenant conscience qu'ils pouvaient ne pas survivre. Mais ils se battaient pour l'avenir.

L'armée de Dumbledore puisa dans son courage collectif pour mener sa dernière bataille.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? Merci !**


End file.
